Notes
by Kai Kitsune
Summary: After taking down yet another Itex wing, Max and the Flock stop in a barn in the cold midwest. While 'everyone' is sleeping, who's passing notes? NudgexIggy Oneshot.


_**Another oneshot. If you like this one you should probably read my other NudgexIggy oneshot, 'Glitter'. **_

**_Enjoy!_**

**_--_**

_**Max's POV**_

This has been a long day, I'm not gonna lie. I mean, taking out an Itex quarters isn't an easy task. Although this one was fairly small, we're all still pooped.

We're crashing in some forest, in the midwest. It's freezing. I think if we don't get shelter soon, someone's losing toes.

"M-M-Max?" Angel said in a small voice, clutching Total to herself. We were walking the outskirts of a small town. Basically nowhere.

"Yeah, sweetie? I know it's cold, I'll get us somewhere soon." I re-assured her, becoming slightly worried that I wouldn't be able to.

"I.. Never mind. It'll be okay." She smiled slightly and fell back into her normal pace. I sighed. Where's a barn when you need one?

Oh. There's one.

I spotted it using my raptor-vision. The thing was perfect.

"Okay guys. Let's go." I snapped open my wings and heard a chorus of snapping behind me. A smile broke across my face and I lifted into the sky. We were at the barn in minutes.

"Hay!" Gazzy cried, and dove through the window at the top of the structure. Iggy was barely brushing his fingers across Gazzer's shoe as he swept through the window. Nudge was behind him, then Fang waited for me to get in.

"Ladies first." He grinned.

"Okay. Go." I told him, and his face fell. I laughed and glided gracefully into the barn, Fang right behind me.

Angel and the Gasman fell into a heap in a small hole in the hay. They were instantly asleep.

Nudge gathered herself into a pile of loose straw, a shiver racking her body. Iggy walked briskly up to her, smiling slyly.

"You mind if I join you?" He said quietly, cuddling himself next to her small shivering body. Fang looked over at me and gave me a look that said, "What do you make of that?"

I had no idea.

"I'll take first watch." Iggy called over quietly. He had pulled Nudge's curled up body into his lap, wrapping his arms and a little bit of his legs around her. She was asleep.

"Okay." Fang spoke under his breath, and he sat agianst a hay bale, patting the ground next to him. I nearly sat on top of him for warmth. My teeth were chattering, it's April, for pete's sakes!

"Go to sleep." Fang said quietly, and I could do nothing but oblige.

_**Fang's POV**_

So he's finally gonna do it.

I pretended to be asleep, an art I'd perfected while spending time with my good blind friend.

I heard a paper bring rustled around, and Nudge's soft gasp. They were passing notes. I stifled a laugh. It was probably easier for Iggy to read them than her.

Suddenly, Ig kicked me.

"Fang, you're on watch. Nudge and I are..." He hesitated for a split second. "Going to look for food." I heard him step back and both of them open their wings.

Food. Sure. That's a nice excuse.

_And_ I'm on watch until dawn.

_**Max's POV**_

"Fang." I said, opening my eyes.

"What." He said with my same tone of voice. I hate him sometimes.

"Where are Iggy and Nudge?" It was an innocent question. I got a not-so-innocent answer.

Fang handed me a paper, writing scrawled across both sides. I read the large-print side first.

_**Max **_

_**Me and Iggy left for a little personal talk. We'll be back soon-ish. Please don't be mad, I'll make sure we don't get hurt. **_

_**Love **_

_**NuDgE (Haha. That was fun to write.)**_

I flipped it over. A personal talk? Like what?

Nudge. Don't talk.

_**Why?**_

I don't want anyone to hear.

_**Okkkaaayyy?**_

Nudge, I like you.

_**I like you too, Iggy. :D**_

No, I like, **like** you. More than a sister.

_**Oh. I --**_

Please, don't freak out. I just wanted to get it out there. You don't have to like me back.

_**Oh. Iggy, I like you, too. More than a brother. More than I love Fang. Which, speaking of Fang, do you think he's really asleep? **_

No.

_**Lol. **_

What now?

_**Uh...**_

Want to go talk?

_**YES Now, please. PLEASE**_

I thought you'd say that.

Woah. I didn't see that coming. I looked up at Fang, shocked.

"They...?" Fang nodded.

"I totally saw it coming." He said quietly, and I hit him.

"Why did you tell me?" I wanted to yell.

"I couldn't ruin the ending." He stated, like, "Duh."

**_(Reviews are nice. But you don't have to. Please be nice if you flame me.)_**


End file.
